Various types of watercrafts are commonly used to traverse water. Some such watercrafts include recreational watercrafts, such as paddleboards, surfboards, canoes, kayaks, wake boards, sailboats, skiffs, etc.
Such recreational watercrafts are used by a growing population of people with a wide variety of abilities, e.g. professionals to occasional users, and for a wide variety of purposes, e.g. exercise, fishing, leisure, etc. As the disparity between skill levels of users and consumers of such recreational watercrafts grows, there is a growing need to make such recreational watercrafts desirable and usable by people of many different skill levels. Further, as the number of uses for such recreational watercrafts grows, there is a growing desire to make such recreational watercrafts usable and adaptable to many different uses.
Having a single or low number of different recreational watercraft models be adaptable to people with a variety of skill levels and variety of uses has a number of advantages. For example, such an adaptable recreational watercraft increases the potential target consumer pool and sales of such recreational watercraft. Having a single or low number of different recreational watercraft models decreases the manufacturing cost, e.g. decreasing the number of different parts or manufacturing processes for different watercrafts, the manufacturing learning curve, the number of different promotional materials, etc., and decreases the retail cost, e.g. less floor space, less warehouse space, etc.
As such, there is a need for a convertible or adaptable watercraft that can be used by people with a variety of skill/ability levels and for a variety of uses.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that one or more aspects of the recreational watercraft and method of assembly can meet certain objectives, while one or more other aspects can lead to certain other objectives. Other objects, features, benefits and advantages of the recreational watercraft and method of assembly will be apparent in this summary and descriptions of the disclosed embodiments, and will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. Such objects, features, benefits and advantages will be apparent from the above as taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and all reasonable inferences to be drawn therefrom.
In view of the many possible embodiments to which the principles of the present invention may be applied, it should be recognized that the embodiments described herein with respect to the drawing figures are meant to be illustrative only and should not be taken as limiting the scope of the invention.